Kairi and Seven Boys
by Sailor Luck
Summary: (Based on my YouTube Parody) Princess Kairi was known as very kind and optimistic princess and could charm almost everyone except her stepmother, Larxene. When Larxene finally hears from her mirror, Zexion tells that Kairi is known fairest in the land and sends a pirate after her. Kairi escapes to find and befriends seven boys. Will Kairi be safe or will Larxene win? (HOLD)
1. Once Upon a Time

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Once Upon a Time…_**

 _Before we begin, let's just say these parodies are just an honorable tribute to say. However, the characters I choose will almost have the same attitude as the characters they originally play. This is just fun tribute no weird stuff. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Once Upon a Time…**

 **There lived a King and Queen, who ruled the kingdom with all the kindness, love, optimism, strength and wisdom they had. In result, the kingdom flourished. Though the king and queen were happy of their kingdom, they desired a child. One day, their wish was granted. They had a beautiful baby girl. Sadly, the Queen had quickly become very ill and would no live. The Queen's last wish was to name her child. The Queen with the little strength she had, named her child Kairi. Then queen died.**

 **A year passed, and though the King had Kairi he still felt a loneliness in his heart. He soon met a beautiful woman named Larxene. The King fell in love with her and soon they were married. Sadly, when Kairi was 5 years old, her father died from a horrible sickness. Soon Larxene's true nature was revealed. Though Larxene was beautiful, she had tongue and attitude of a serpent and her heart was full of darkness. All she wanted to be was the fairest in the land. Though, kingdom thrived the people were all but miserable and little Kairi felt alone more than ever.**

 **Years passed and soon Kairi grew to be more and more beautiful every day. Larxene feared that Kairi would soon be fairest in the land. Larxene soon sent Kairi to be a servant and work in rags from sun up to sun down. Kairi though hurt by Larxene's actions, she never minded the work and tried her best to keep hope alive. Unknown to the princess, she was safe as long as Larxene's mirror told her that Larxene was the fairest in the land, Kairi would be safe from her wrath.**

* * *

Larxene quickly and quietly walked down the hall. Her hair was as yellow as the shining sun and her eyes were as green as serpents. She only wore a black dress and black shoes. She soon reached a small door and quickly opened it a slammed it behind her. Larxene smirked as she summoned knives to her hand. The knives soon were surrounded with lightning. She then threw the knives through the air. The knives hit the lanterns and they soon sparked to life. "If only I could throw them at something... more... alive," she sighed as if recalling a sweet memory. She then looked up to see a large oval mirror. She then stepped up to it and raised her hands. " _Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space,_ " she chanted as she folded her arms and started to slowly lift her hands again. " _The wind and darkness, I summon thy_ ," the wind began to blow through the room. " _Speak,"_ lightning flashed and fire filled the mirror. _"Let me see thy face."_

The fire cleared and revealed boy about the age of 17 with faded dark blue hair that cover his left eye with black eyes wearing a black coat uniform with a book in his hand as he was reading it. "You have summoned, Lady Larxene," he said without looking up from his book.

Larxene glared at the mirror. "You're very smug for spirit trapped in a mirror, Zexion."

Zexion closed his book and turned to Larxene. "Exactly, I'm trapped so I am allowed to be smug." Larxene's look didn't change. Zexion sighed almost bored. "But I'm your servant. Slave is unnecessary. so what do you wish to know, my queen?" he asked.

Larxene smiled. "Much better," she said. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

Zexion sighed as he closed his open his book. He then opened them. Larxene could have sworn he gave a quick smirk. "Fame is your beauty majesty, but behold a lovely maid, I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace, alas she is more fair thy."

Larxene hands were soon surrounded with lightning as she showed her teeth. "What?!" she yelled as lightning soon surrounded her whole body.

"Another lashing," Zexion said bored.

"She will get more than a lash!" Larxene shouted. "Give me a name! Who is she?!"

Zexion closed his eyes again. "Her hair is dark flame. Her heart her bright like the sun. Her eyes blue as the sea."

Larxene's eyes widened in shock which quickly turned to anger. She summoned her knives and gave a loud scream as she threw her knives at the wall. She then turned to mirror again with anger. "You lying piece of glass!" she growled as summoned her knives again ready to strike it.

Zexion opened his eyes with an emotionless face. "If you look past your temper, You will remember, I have never lied nor can I." Larxene just glared shaking with rage. "Kairi is the fairest in the land." Without another word, Zexion faded away.

Larxene threw her down to the ground. "Kairi!" she with venom her voice. The day feared finally came now she had to get rid of her problem.


	2. Wishes Coming True

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Wishes Coming True_**

Kairi walked along the hallway as she carried an empty bucket while humming. She had short auburn hair and shining blue eyes. She worn out light brown dress that stopped at her knees and flat black shoes. "Kairi! Hey! Kairi!" Kairi stopped humming and turned to see Selphie running to catch up.

Selphie was Kairi's closest friend. She had short brown hair, green eyes, and wore the same outfit as Kairi. Selphie caught up with Kairi the two exchanged smiles and started walking again. "I just finished the windows in the ball room. So I was thinking I would stick around with you," Selphie said as they walked out into the courtyard.

Kairi stopped and thought about it and then back to Selphie. "Well, I have a lot to do. Are you sure?"

Selphie nodded. "Promise. Just let me come with. I don't want your stepmother to see me." Selphie shivered at the thought. "She's a terror to see angry."

Kairi sighed. Her stepmother was scary especially to her, but even so she was her mother none the less, which made it hurt even more how she was treated. "Alright," Kairi agreed as she continued walking. Selphie squealed with delight causing Kairi to giggle. The two soon walked to an old well as Kairi placed down the bucket and pulled at the rope and started to hum again.

Selphie looked down the well. "Hey," she stated causing Kairi to stop humming as she kept the bucket she pulled up filled with water on the edge balanced. "My mom use to tell me that the well was magic. That's why the well doesn't echo." Selphie sighed dreamily. "I wish it were true."

Kairi turned to Selphie and smiled. "That's because it is." Selphie raised her eyebrow. Kairi leaned to Selphie with the same smile. "Wanna know a secret?" Kairi asked.

Selphie's face lite up. "Sure!" she agreed.

"Promise not to tell?" Kairi asked again. Selphie quickly shook her head. Kairi giggled pointed the well. "We're standing by a wishing well." Selphie looked confused and stared down into it and then looked back at Kairi with suspicion. Kairi just smiled. "You make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do and if you hear it echoing; your wish will soon come true."

Selphie looked back at the well. "That sounds wonderful!" she squealed. "Oh Kairi, you go first. What would you wish for?"

Kairi closed her eyes and then opened her eyes with a smile. She then over to the well _._ _ **"I'm wishing,"**_ she sang into the well.

 **"I'm wishing,"** echoed back the well causing Selphie to jump back but look at it amazement.

 ** _"_** ** _For the one I love,"_** Kairi continued to sing. **_"To find me."_**

 **"** **To find me,"** the well echoed again.

 **"** ** _Today."_**

 **"** **Today."**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm hoping."_**

 **"** **I'm hoping."**

 ** _"And I'm dreaming of the nice things."_**

 **"** **The nice things."**

 ** _"_** ** _He'll say."_**

 **"** **He'll say."**

Meanwhile young Prince named Sora walked by the wall with his keyblade on his shoulder. Sora had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore large yellow shoes, a white and black over jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves. He soon stopped to hear Kairi's beautiful voice. Sora let his keyblade disappeared as he climbed the wall and sat on it for minute. He looked at Kairi dreamily as she harmonized with the well's echo. "Wow," he whispered dreamily. Sora thought for a minute. He could have sworn he recognized her, but he just had to talk to her.

Kairi stopped harmonizing and started singing her wish again as Selphie continued to watch. " ** _I'm wishing."_**

 **"** **I'm wishing,"** the well echoed.

" ** _For the one I love to find me."_**

" **To find me."**

 ** _"_** ** _Today."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Today."_** Kairi stopped cold because that was not the well's echo. She looked up and to the side to see Sora with a just as shocked Selphie beside him. Kairi couldn't say a word. Sora gave a goofy smile. "Hi 'ya," Sora said as he held his hand up. Kairi's checks quickly turned red. Sora then gave a smirk. "I didn't scare you, did I?" Kairi's face quickly turned completely red and she quickly ran off. Sora held out his hand. "Wait!"

"Kairi, come back!" Selphie yelled.

Sora soon chased after Kairi as she ran up the stairs. "Please, don't run. Don't you remember me?" he asked.

Kairi soon reached the door and slammed it behind her in Sora's face. Sora nearly ran into the door. Selphie finally caught up and stood beside Sora. "I'm sorry," Selphie said. "She's normally not this shy."

Sora sighed and gave a weak smile. "It's fine," he said. "I just wanted to talk to her."

Selphie squealed causing Sora to jump back. "You like her!"

Sora held his hands up and shook it in shock. "No, I just," Selphie just smiled and Sora scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Maybe a little," he sighed. "But she won't talk to me now."

Selphie sighed dreamily. "Kairi's so lucky. I wish someone loved me I would sing to him all day long."

Sora snapped his fingers causing Selphie to look shocked. "I got it!"

* * *

Kairi soon climbed the stairs to her room where a balcony was. What was wrong with her? When she saw that boy…. her heart stopped. She felt so heated. Why? Why? She then reached to her drawer a pulled out her pink shell wayfinder, that she made when she was a little girl. She knew him. She did.

 ** _"Now, that I found you,"_** Kairi stopped cold. That voice… it was his voice again. She then looked out the balcony. It was him. It was him singing... to her. ** _"Hear what I have to say."_** Kairi couldn't help but smile at him as he stood there with a smile on his face. **_"One song, I have but one song. One song, only for you."_** Kairi quickly stepped away as she felt her cheeks turn red again. **_"One heart tenderly beating ever entreat constant and true."_** Kairi sucked in her breathe and walked out on to the balcony and smiled as Sora continued singing. **_"One love that has possessed me. One love, thrilling me through."_** Kairi sighed as she felt her heart skip a beat. She really liked him. " ** _One song, my heart keeps singing of one love. Only for you."_** Kairi slow stepped away from as she closed the balcony curtains in front.

Sora stood there confused. Was she still not going to talk to him? Was the smile she gave just because she thought it was funny? Suddenly he heard the door open. He quickly turned to see Kairi standing there. Sora smiled as she quickly walked towards him. "I just wanted to say hi," he said.

Kairi nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I ran off." Sora gave another goof smile causing her to laugh. She then looked around. "Where's Selphie?"

"She left," Sora answered. "She said she wanted us to 'have our moment'."

Kairi chuckled. "She's quite the romantic."

Sora chuckled and then bowed. "I am pleased to meet you, I'm—"

"You are prince Sora," Kairi answered. Sora looked up shocked and confused. Kairi smiled. "I remember we use to play together until we were 7."

Sora quickly gave a victorious smile. "That's how I remembered you!" Kairi couldn't help but giggle. "You're Princess Kairi, except taller I guess!" Kairi soon started laughing as Sora joined in.

Kairi stopped laughing as she curtseyed. "I'm sorry I don't look better."

Sora grabbed her hand. Kairi felt herself heat up again. "You look fine. No change needed." Kairi blushed as she turned away. Sora then looked up at the sky. "Oh no," he said in shock. "It's late. I have to get back."

Kairi smiled. "I'll wait," she said with optimism in her voice. "When will you be back?" she asked.

Soar sighed looking sad. "In a week." Kairi smiled dropped as Sora let go of her hand. "I have to go with my father on business." Sora quickly smiled again as he placed his hands behind his head. "But when I am done I will visit you and write to you almost every day."

Kairi gave a small smile. "You promise?" she asked.

Sora pumped his fist. "It's a promise."

Kairi quickly grabbed Sora's hand and placed her wayfinder in it. "Here take it," she said.

Sora looked at it. "Oh, I remember this," he said. "It's the wayfinder we made together."

Kairi nodded as let go of his hand. "It has been my lucky charm for years." Kairi then placed her hand on her hips. "Now when you come back, be sure to bring it back to me."

Sora smiled as he clenched it in his hand. "Don't worry I will."

"Promise?" Kairi asked almost playfully.

Sora chuckled. "Promise."

Kairi let go of his hand and nodded. Sora nodded back and started to leave. "Sora," she called. Sora stopped and turned back to her. "Also, don't ever forget: where ever you go I'll always be with you." Sora nodded and waved good bye as he sped off. Kairi only stood there with a hopeful smile. Her wish, it was coming true.

Unknown to Kairi, Larxene saw the whole scene from a window above the courtyard. Larxene scoffed in anger. Kairi was becoming problem. Not only was Kairi now the fairest in the land, but not she was had won the young prince Sora's hearts. Larxene slammed the curtains shut. "This. Ends. Now." She growled as walked away to put her plan into motion.

* * *

Larxene sat on her throne impatiently. This had to be done and done now. Suddenly the throne door opened. There stood a thin man with long black hair, a large hooked nose, a thin black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly white cravat underneath a crimson coat with gold lining and crimson cuffs and hook for one of his hands. "You're late, Hook," Larxene said.

Captain Hook took of his hat and bowed. "I beg your pardon, your majesty," he said with smirk as stood up straight placing his hat back on his head and walked closer to her. "But I do believe you asked me for a favor."

Larxene scoffed. "I would zip it if I were you," she said. Hook didn't react but remained quiet. Larxene smiled. "Good, you're learning," she teased. "Now, I want you to take, Kairi, far into forest. She will be told to pick flowers in the glade."

Hook raised his eyebrow. "That's all? I have better matters that managing the princess."

Larxene scoffed with smirk. "I haven't even gotten to the meat of favor," she said. "There you will kill her."

Hook stepped back. "Are you mad?" he stated. "A true mate the king was to me not mention you ruin me credit!"

Larxene quickly stood up and lightning filled the whole room. "Silence!" She yelled causing Hook step back in shock. "You forget, you witless pirate, half of your credit was given by me!" Larxene then summoned her knives and chuckled as walked towards Captain Hook. "Fine, you can have your way," she then placed the knives to Hook's neck. "But you know the penalty if say no, fail, look like you failed, or just look the wrong way about this," Hook cringed. "At least you won't have to worry about your credit. You'll be died and being dead is worry free. Oh, and I have to tell you," the knives were suddenly surrounded by with lightning. "I'm in an extremely foul mood and I've been looking from a live target." Hook growled at first but sighed defeated. Larxene smiled and lowered her knives. "Now what do you say?"

Hook glared and growled, but responded. "Yes, your majesty."

Larxene smiled as she lightly tapped his check. "Good boy," she teased as she started to back away from Hook, but stopped and turned back to him. "But I think you should have something to prove you did it. Since I won't be around when you do the job."

Hook frowned more annoyed than anything. "I am not a man of me word, your majesty?"

Larxene smirked. "You are a pirate," Hook just glared as Larxene walk toward him again. "Besides I just want a souvenir." Hook continued glare not saying a word. "Just to make doubly sure you do not fail me," she said shadow surround her hand and as it cleared a box appeared with a sword stabbing the heart on the lock. "I want you to bring back her heart, in this."

Hook took the box and looked at Larxene as she walked back to her throne. "That is the souvenir?" he asked. "Her heart?"

Larxene just chuckled as she sat on her throne with the most wicked smile. "You can even give it put a bow on it."


	3. A Horrible Change

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _A Horrible Change_**

"That's impossible!" Selphie shouted as she sat on Kairi's small, old, beaten bed.

Kairi was changing into nicer clothes from behind an old curtain. Honestly, Kairi couldn't believe it herself. Larxene summoned Kairi and told her she was having a ball and wanted Kairi to make the flower arrangement herself. And if she did she could attended the party herself. The thing was the wild flowers which only grew outside the palace.

"I know it's strange," Kairi said as she continued to change. "But I finally get to go outside."

Selphie sighed. "I guess," she mumbled. "But I don't like it. After so long, she lets you out and has a ball." Selphie shook her head. "It doesn't seem right." Kairi sighed as she continued to change. "Not mention, you're being escorted and guarded by a pirate! A pirate, Kairi!"

Kairi popped her head from behind the curtain. "He was an old friend of my dad's. They did some things together. So, I trust him."

Selphie folded her arms and groaned. "You and your trust!" Kairi just chuckled. Selphie just smiled and sighed. "So, do you think prince Sora will be at the ball?"

"I hope he does," Kairi admitted.

Selphie sighed dreamily. "I hope to go to your wedding."

Kairi popped her head out again shocked. "A wedding?! We just met!"

Selphie smirked. "But you do love him?" Kairi blushed and went back behind the curtain. Selphie squealed. "I knew it!"

Kairi laughed. "Alight, alright!" she said trying to calm Selphie done. Kairi stepped out revealing her outfit. "So how do I look?"

Selphie examined Kairi's outfit. Kairi's outfit was a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also wore three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers with black laces. Selphie smiled. "I think you look wonderful."

Kairi grinned. "Thank you," she said. Kairi walked over and hugged Selphie. "Now when I get back you can help me with the flower arrangements."

Selphie pretended to pout as Kairi let go. "Fine but I get to pick the colors myself."

Kairi laughed as Selphie giggled. Kairi quickly waved walk past. "See you later," Kairi said as she left out the door.

Selphie's smile quickly her face as Kairi left. Selphie sighed. "Then why do I feel like I won't?" she asked herself sitting on Kairi's bed uneasy.

* * *

Kairi never felt so happy in so long then just picking flowers in the field. The air smelt so fresh air and everything just looked so bright outside of the castle. When she picked the wild flowers, she loved how they felt. She loved it!

Kairi turned to Captain Hook as he watched her from a good distance. "Captain Hook, sir?" she asked as walked to him.

Captain Hook looked to Kairi. "Yes, me dear?" he asked.

"Can you tell me about my father?" she asked sincerely. Captain Hook looked shocked. "It's just… when we went through the village. They were thriving and they looked happy to see me and love seeing them but it's happiest I've seen them in a long time outside my window." Kairi sighed. "When father was here, they were thriving and happy. So, I want to be my father and do what he did. So, can you please, Captain?"

Captain Hook thought and then his look of thought softened. "Me dear, you father was very best mate. Bet too trusting for a pirate but for king it was his best quality, which by me eyes looks like you have."

Kairi smiled brightly at the Captain Hook. "You mean that, Captain?"

"Madam," Captain Hook stood straight. "Captain Hook is man of his word. For me crew, they need to know I am Captain Hook! But for king, people need to know that they are believed in."

Kairi curtsied. "Thank you, Captain."

Captain Hook stood firm. "Now, me dear. Now finish picking those blossoms!"

Kairi saluted playfully yet seriously. "Aye, aye, Captain." She smiled and then went back to picking flowers.

Hook sighed as took out the box from his bag as her back was turned. How could kill a sweet innocent little girl, his mate's daughter? He had to though for his crew and his credit in the kingdom.

* * *

Kairi continued to pick wild flowers as she hummed the song Sora sang to her. Kairi help but smile when she thought of Sora. He was so sweet and funny. She could wait till he came back. Kairi bent over and picked up the flower by a large rock near the edge of the forest. Kairi slowly looked up and gasped in shock to see a little boy with tears in his eyes. He had strawberry-blonde hair and tear filled blue eyes wearing green shirt and brown pants and no shoes. Kairi gave a kind smile. "Hello there," she said kindly.

The boy sniffled. "Hello," he said quietly.

Kairi kneeled down to his level and placed her flowers to the side. "I'm Kairi, what's your name?"

The boy sniffled again but got a little closer to Kairi. "I'm Michael."

Kairi nodded. "Well, Michael, can you tell me what's the matter?"

Michael folded hi arms and pouted little. "I can't. I was told not to talk to strangers."

Kairi nodded. "Oh, I understand, but I am want to help you find your mama and papa? So, can you tell me where they are?"

Michael shook his head. "I don't have a mama and papa, but I have brother and sister, but I don't know where they are."

Kairi sighed. "Oh, so you're lost."

Michael nodded. "Yes, and they haven't found me yet and I'm afraid they won't," he then started crying again.

Kairi sighed. "Oh," she got closer and sat down as patted brushed his hair with her hand. "Oh, it's alright, please, don't cry."

Meanwhile, Hook looked over his shoulder to see the sunset. It was getting late. He had to do it. As he said before he was a man of his word.

Kairi stopped brushing. "Now, perk up," Kairi said. "Now what do like to do?"

Michael thought. "I like to fly. My brother and sister and I fly all the time," he said with a smile on his face.

Kairi giggled. "See now. I like your smile better."

Michael happily nodded. "Me too!" Kairi couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Back in distance, Hook grabbed his sword hilt and pulled out his sword and walked closer to Kairi, but for the first time in his life: every step he made he felt guilty, but he had to do it.

Kairi smiled as she sat up to kneel. "Now, I'm sure your brother and sister aren't far and promise I will sit here till you do," Kairi said.

"You mean it?" Michael asked.

Kairi crossed her heart with her finger. "Cross my heart."

"Michael! Oh, Michael," said a girl voice. Michael quickly turned behind him. "They're you are! Come here!" yelled the voice again.

Michael quickly turned forward. "That's my sister!"

Kairi nodded. "Good," she said. "You can fly, right?"

Michael nodded and closed his eyes and started to float a little off the ground. He opened his eyes and waved. "Goodbye, miss Kairi," he said as he flew over rock and deep into the woods.

Kairi stood up and waved. "Goodbye, Goodbye!" Kairi soon a shadow inching toward her on the rock. Kairi turned to see Hook holding his sword at her . Before Kairi could even gasp, Hook grabbed her wrist with his hook and threw her to ther ground against the rock. Kairi's head hit the rock. She was dazed but only for a moment. She looked up in to see Hook's sword raised above her. Kairi looked horrified but looked at Hook with the best stern look. She was scared but she didn't want to look sad.

Suddenly Hook dropped his sword, and fell to his knees much to Kairi's shock. He had to do, but he couldn't. "I can't," Hook cried on his knees as he shook. "I can't do it." Kairi stood up still horrified. "Please, forgive me." begged.

Kairi shook her head. "I don't understand. Weren't you proud of me?" Hook just shook as cried. "Was that a lie?"

Hook quickly looked up to her. "No," he said. "She's gave me no choice."

Kairi raised her eyebrow in confusion. "She?"

"She's mad, jealous of you, she'll stop at nothing," he continued.

"But who, Captain Hook?" Kairi asked louder.

"The Queen, your stepmother," Hook answered.

Kairi stepped back shocked. It could be… she knew her stepmother didn't like her that much but… why kill her? "Larxene?" she finally asked. "It's not true. Please let it not be true," she begged.

Hook stood up to her no longer shaking. "It's true. This me favor in honor of me mate, you must run, hide anywhere."

Kairi started to back up with fright but hesitant to go. "Please, no" she begged.

""Never come back!" Hook yelled.

Kairi shook her head frantically. "Please, no I don't knoe where to go. This is my home," she begged. "Let me go with you! Please!"

"It will be the first place she checks," Hook argued. "You must hide in the woods anywhere but you can't come back." Kairi shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Go," Kairi hesitated. "Go!" Kairi quickly ran into the forest without turning back and didn't stop.

* * *

Hook bowed as held out the box to Larxene as she looked all too delighted as stood from her thrown. "As requested me, majesty," Hook said as charming as possible. "The princess' heart as requested. Your souvenir."

Larxene walked toward Captain Hook and took the box from his hand. Larxene started to walk back to her throne. "And her body?" she asked.

"Her body buried," Hook answered as he stood up straight. "Dead man tell no tale."

Larxene hummed in delight as she sat on her throne holding and now petting the box. "I believe you would like a reward."

Hook smirked. "Me weight in gold as usual to your favors."

Larxene hummed in response. "And as usual your ship will be looked over before you go off with your reward."

Hook scoffed. "Me ship and crew at high form but look it at your will."

Hook then started to walk away. "Hook!" Hook stopped cold. "Yes, your majesty?" he asked containing his composure.

Larxene chuckled calmly. "Your forgot the bow."

Hook chuckled without turning back. "Optional, your majesty."

"Fair," she relied. "Not another word of this, understood."

"A man of me word," he answered. He then walked out the throne without another word.

Larxene just continued to chuckle as continued to pet the box.

* * *

Kairi continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest. The deeper she got the darker it got. Kairi turned but stopped in front of a tree. Soon an angry owl screeched at her. Kairi screamed causing the as the owl swooped down. Kairi quickly took a different path that dipped down into to small cave. Suddenly red eyes popped appeared. Kairi gasped causing the red eyes to flew out revealing the red eyes to be bats. Kairi screamed and then ran different way.

Kairi soon felt something pulling at her as she ran through dead bushes. Kairi turned see and screamed. The branches turned into bone like hands pulling on her dress. Kairi pulled away as hard as she could. "Let go of me!" she yelled. "Let go!" She finally broke away causing her to fall into another dead bush. They quickly turned into hands and pulled at her dress and hair and struggled to hold her down. Kairi screamed as she struggled to break free. "Leave me alone! Let me go!" She finally broke free and ran away faster.

Kairi then ran into another only for it to suddenly have a face with a terrible look on it as it wanted to eat her. Kairi screamed again as quickly backed up. Suddenly she felt the ground underneath disappear and screamed as she fell down the hole. Kairi quickly saw a vine and grabbed to it. Kairi gasped as she looked down to see a small pool of water. "Please don't break," she begged. "Please don't break!" But sur e enough the vine broke as she fell into the water. Kairi quickly stood up and pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and then screamed as she saw the logs turned into angry hungry crocodiles. "Go away! Go away!" she yelled. Kairi quickly got out the water before the one the crocodiles could bit her.

Kairi only ran out of the water to face another tree with a terrible face as the wind picked up as the branches that looked like hands about to grab her. "No!" Kairi yelled as she ran away. Th wind just blew harder as the wind blow harder on her. She soon faced another tree with a terrible face but no matter where she turned they surrounded her. "No! Go away!" she yelled terrified. "Leave me alone!" but the still seem like they were get closer just to eat her. "You're not real!" she whispered as grabbed the sides of her head terrified. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!" she yelled and fell to the ground and cried and cried no caring as the faces on the tree disappeared and glimmer of light shined down on her, but all she could do was cry. Everything she loved was now gone. She was alone and know to help saw it was okay. This was one of the many horrible changes that came into her life.

* * *

Meanwhile as Kairi cried, some of the small forest animals picked out of their homes and hiding spots to see the young girl crying. Soon two small children and Michael poked heads from the treetop. The girl had light brown Victorian era styled hair, blue eyes, and wore a light blue top with a white skirt attached by a black sash and no shoes. The boy brown hair and eyes with glasses and wore white shirt and black pants and with no shoes as well. He wore a white shirt and black pants. "Wendy," Michael said as she pointed to cry Kairi. "That the person who helped me."

Wendy looked at Michael. "Really?" she asked. Michael nodded. Wendy hummed in response as she flew down from the treetop to the ground holding Michael's hand. "Wonder why she's crying?"

The older boy soon flew down and landed beside them. "I presume that she was frightened by the curse of the forest."

Michael looked to John confused. "But John, she's still sad."

John thought. "I assume she was mortified by the curse."

Michael thought but looked at John confused. "I thought she was afraid from the bad magic."

John glared at Michael as Wendy held back a giggle. Wendy then looked back to more of the animals. "We just have to cheer her up like she did with Michael," she declared. The two boys just smiled and nodded. The three then started to step out closer as small bunny got closer.

Soon the bunny got close enough to touch Kairi with it's nose. Kairi continued to cry as she slowly lifted her head, but Kairi gave a small scream as soon as she saw the small bunny. This caused the animals to run away even the three children flew back into the treetop. Kairi looked around realizing what she had done. "Oh please, don't run away. I promise. I won't hurt you," she begged. Some of the animals did poke their heads out even the three children popped their heads out of the tree top but were distant.

Kairi wiped her tears away. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scary but so many things have happened to me," Kairi soon started to sniffle. "My stepmother doesn't love me and wants me died and I can't go home now. I'll never see my home, my best friend, and the person I love… they will think I'm died and I can't go back," she then cried. "Now, I'm alone." Kairi started cry again.

Michael quickly flew down and landed to the ground. "Now, perk up," he said.

Kairi slowly stopped crying to see Michael. "Oh, Michael, it's you," she said through her tears. "Oh, I am so sorry, but I can't."

Michael just continued to smile. "You told me to think of something happy," Michael said Wendy and John slowly flew down from the treetop.

Kairi sniffled. "I don't what make me happy when it's gone." She then looked to the three children. "What do you do when thing go wrong?"

Wendy and John looked at each other and smiled and nodded. **_"La la la la la la,"_** Wendy and John sang in harmony.

Kairi smiled as she wiped her tears. "Oh, you sing a song."

Wendy and John nodded. "Yes," Wendy said. "We sing all the time."

Kairi sighed. "I guess I do like to sing," she admitted.

Wendy folded her arms. "Then go ahead and sing."

Kairi sighed and then opened her mouth. ** _"Ah-ah-ah, ha, ha,"_** she vocalized.

Michael smiled. **_"Ah-ah- ah, ha, ha,"_** he copied it well.

Kairi then giggled. **_"Ah-ah- ah, ha, ha,"_** she vocalized a little higher.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah-ah- ah, ha, ha,"_** Michael copied well again.

Kairi smiled as she placed her hand on her hips still sitting on the ground. " ** _Ah-ah, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,"_** she sang much higher.

Michael made a face as he thought. **_"Ah-ah, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,"_** but the last note was sour causing him to fall to the group.

Wendy and John laughed standing up. "What a sour note," Wendy laughed.

Michael pouted as he still sat on the ground. Kairi giggled as she grabbed Michael's waist, picked him up, and sat him on her lap.

 ** _"With a smile and a song, life is just a bright sunny day,"_** Kairi sang. Wendy and John exchange smiling looks and sat down to listen to Kairi's song. **_"Your cares fade away and your heart is young."_** Soon the other birds chirp with her causing Kairi to smile even more. **_"With a smile and a song, all the world seems to waken anew, rejoicing with you as the song is sung."_** Soon more animas came closer to Kairi as she continued to sing. **_"There's no use in grumbling when the raindrops come tumbling,"_** Kairi sand as she ruffled Michael's hair. Michael gently pushed her hand off his head. **_"Remember, you're the one,"_** Kairi touched his nose with her finger causing Michael to smile. **_"who can fill the world with sunshine."_** Kairi then tickled his tummy causing him to laugh his head off as the animals now surrounded her. ** _"When you smile and you sing everything is in tune and its spring. And life flows along with a smile and a song."_**

The animals soon made multiple sounds as if they were cheering as Wendy and John clapping. Kairi laughed as they did. "Miss Kairi," Michael said causing her to stop laughing. "Are better now?"

Kairi smiled. "Yes, I feel quite better now, I know things are bad now but they will get better they always," The animals chirped in agreement. Kairi the looked as if she was sad.

"What wrong, now, Miss Kairi?" Wendy asked seeing her face.

Kairi sighed. "But where can I stay?" she asked. "No kingdom is safe for me."

Michael and the children thought. "Oh," Michael exclaimed as he got off Kairi's lap and walked back to Wendy and whispered in her ear as John leaned in to hear.

Wendy then looked shocked at Michael. "Michael, we can't," she whispered making sure Kairi didn't hear. "Can we?" as she turned to Michael.

John thought and shrugged. "It is possibly the only solution."

Wendy sighed and then stood and held Michael's hand and John stood joining her. "We know a place."

Kairi stood up excited. "You do?!" she asked.

Animals chirped in unison. Wendy nodded but smirked as started to float of the ground along with Michael and John. "Of course, all you have to do is ask."

Kairi chuckled. "Of course," she said as she curtsied. "Will you take me there?" she asked. Suddenly Kairi got her answer as the birds came to her and grabbed clothes and gently pulled her. Kairi chuckled as she let herself be pulled as she laughed. The birds then let go as Kairi flowed the three children the flying children and the forest animals.

* * *

Selphie sat on the courtyard stairs as she cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. "Selphie! Oh, Selphie." Selphie looked up through her tears. It was Prince Sora standing before her with a smile on his face. "Now, you didn't miss me that much." Selphie then started crying again. Sora then held his hands out. "No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. What's wrong Selphie?"

Selphie wiped the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You were supposed to be gone for a week."

Sora hit his chest with his fist. "I told my father I need to see someone before I left, so I came back." Selphie started crying again. Sora then looked worried. "Selphie, why are you crying?"

"It's Kairi," she cried.

Sora now looked worried and serious. 'What about Kairi? Where is she?" he asked.

Selphie continued to cry. "The Queen says that Kairi… is died."

Sora stepped back shocked and horrified. "No," he whispered. "No," he said angrier. "She's not died! I know it!"

Selphie quickly stood up. "I feel the same," Sora then looked at her shocked with already forming tears in his eyes. "The Captain, who guarded her and told me when I asked him where Kairi was. He told me 'don't believe what you hear.' And then when Larxene told us the princess was died. She never said how and she looked too happy about her being gone."

"You really think she's alive." Selphie nodded. Sora took out the lucky charm and looked at it. "I made a promise," he said. Before Selphie could ask, he ran off.

Selphie quickly followed. "Sora! Wait!" Sora stopped and turned to her. "Where are, you going?"

Sora gave a confident smile. "I'm going to keep my promise and give this back to her. Let me know if anything new comes up." Sora then climbed up and jumped over the wall disappearing.

Selphie then looked to the sky. "Please Kairi, be alive."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please review, I really want to know if you like it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!**_


	4. Whistle While You Work

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Whistle While You Work**_

"Hurry, slowpoke," Wendy yelled as she and her brothers flew through the forest. Kairi ran through the forest as the other forest animals followed behind.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" yelled Kairi as she struggled a little to catch up.

Kairi ran for a while in the forest that once she was afraid of but now she just felt cozy and welcome. It was amazing what friendly company will do. Kairi quickly slide down a hill nearly lost her balance but continued to run.

* * *

When Kairi finally caught up, she saw Wendy and her brothers floating down landing to the ground as Wendy grabbed Michael's hand as John just followed behind. "It's right here, Miss Kairi," Wendy said as she pointed ahead. Kairi looked forward and cocked her head to the side in confusion. All she saw was a bushel of trees ahead of her. Wendy used her free hand to cover her giggle. "It's behind the trees."

Kairi chuckled a little and walked up as she pushed small tree bushel back. "Oh, wow," Kairi said as smile grew on her face. She saw small simple cottage with a small bridge that lead to it.

"Do you like it, Miss Kairi?" Michael asked knowing what she was seeing.

"It's adorable," Kairi responded, she then turned back to the three children and the forest animals. "It's just like the houses in the storybook my father use to read," Kairi then shrugged as she faced forward. "Might as well see who lives there." Kairi pushed the bush back farther from her walked closer to house. The three children and the other forest animals followed behind as Kairi crossed the bridge.

Kairi then reached the door. Kairi then turned to Wendy, John, and Michael. "Someone does live here, right?" she asked.

Wendy and John exchanged looks with nervousness. "I would say so," John said.

Kairi's smile fell and looked a bit concerned. The people, who live here, might not want her around and then might ask why she's here. She would tell them but… the might not respond well to it. Wendy seemed to notice her worry. "But I'm sure they will like you," Wendy assured her.

"I do!" said Michael excited as the animals chirped in agreement.

This caused Kairi to smile again. She slowly faced forward. She fixed her hair nervously and dusted off her outfit. She could at least make a good impression. Kairi then knocked on the door. No answer. Kairi raised her eyebrow. She knocked again. No answer. She turned back to the group behind her. "Guess there's no one home," she said.

Kairi sighed as she placed her palm on the door. The door slightly opened causing her to jump back. Wendy patted Kairi's shoulder. "It doesn't hurt to look inside," Wendy said.

Kairi looked back at the door. It didn't hurt, where else would she go? Kairi took a deep breath and peeked inside. The house was empty with small stairs leading upstairs to the side. "Hello?" Kairi called out. Still no answer. "Can I come in? Hello?" No response. Kairi opened the door wider but quickly turned around. "We can give a quick look around but stay quite till we're done," She said. The children and the animals nodded. Kairi started slowly and quite step into the house. Kairi looked around it was all so nice but so messy. Kairi then looked to see. "It's perfect!" she said aloud. Causing everyone to scramble out of the house. Kairi then looked to see they were gone. Kairi chuckled. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's alright." Slowly the animals peeked out from their hiding places as some peeked from the door as well as did the three children. Kairi placed her hand on her hips. "Well, by the look of this place," Kairi started. "This house belongs to seven children because there are seven chairs." Kairi then side as she got good look at the table. The table was messiest thing she had ever seen. "And by this table seven untidy children." Kairi just examined the table as the animals and children joined her. "Look at this. I pick axe," she said as she pointed to it. Kairi then picked up sock on it. "And stocking too." Kairi sighed and shook her head as she placed it back on the table. She then say the pot on the table and opened it. Kairi shook head again picked up a shoe that was in a pot. "And shoe."

Wendy looked at and held her nose in disgust and turned to John. "What a mess," she commented. John nodded.

"A big mess!" Michael added as he nodded in agreement.

Kairi just chuckled as she walked to the fireplace. "And just look at this fireplace," Kairi exclaimed as the animals and children looked as Kairi swiped her finger on the top and then wiped the dust off. "It's covered with dust." Kairi blew on it as dust just flew through the air causing a few of the animals to sneeze. Kairi then looked above. "Cobwebs everywhere," she then looked it the sink. "A pile of dirty dishes," she looked to a broom stuck in the corner with dust on it. "Oh and just look at the broom!" Kairi folded her arms. "They've never swept, washed, clean anything in this room." Kairi sighed. "Oh, you think they're mother would tell—" Kairi quickly stopped. She looked to Wendy holding Michael in her arms as John sat in a seat. They didn't have a mother and neither did she and her own step mother wanted nothing to do with her. "They might not have a mother," Kairi whispered. "Oh," she whispered as she leaned against the fireplace.

Michael looked at Kairi's worried face. "Miss Kairi?" he asked.

Kairi then looked up with smile. "Well, I can help," she said brightly as she stood up straight. "I can clean the house to surprise them. Then maybe if they like it, they'll let me stay." Kairi looked to group of animals and children. "If you'll help me?" she asked.

The animals chirped with gladness and the children stood and cheered causing Kairi's smile to grow. Kairi then stood tall as she thought and then pointed to the animals near the sink and Michael. "You can was the dishes," Kairi instructed as Michael gave a small sault. Kairi then pointed to Wendy and the animals in the center. "You tidy up the room," Wendy just smiled and gave small curtsey. Kairi then pointed to John and animals near fireplace. "You can clean the fireplace," John stood tall and saluted. Kairi the walked over and grabbed the broom and held it the air. "And I'll use the broom." The animals chirped in agreement as the animals scattered.

Wendy giggled as she started to pick up clothes of the ground with the animals help. _"_ _ **There's a lot a work to be done,"**_ Wendy started to sing. She then looked up to John who was getting a rag. "You remember?" she asked.

John smiled and nodded. "I do recall," he responded. " ** _Though it may seem very long."_**

Michael perked up hearing them sing as birds and animals dropped dishes in his hand. " ** _There's way to make it fun!"_** Michael sand as he struggled to heavy dishes to the sink.

Kairi smiled herself as she listened. She had heard the song once before in the kitchen with the servants and Selphie sang a lot too. "I know that!" she said aloud and just thought mad her seem to sweep faster. **_"Just whistle while you work._** " John and Wendy whistled in response as they did the work. " ** _And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place. So, hum a merry tune. Hum, hum, hum, hum. It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace."_** Michael struggled to as he placed the corner as at the animals and Michael just watched as he did. **_"And as you sweep the room, imagine that the broom is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune."_**

Kairi turned to the sink as she swept. Kairi stopped sweeping as she watched the animals lick the plates. "Oh no, no, no," Kairi shouted causing them to stop and Michael look to them. Kairi just smiled sweetly and pointed to the sink. "You put the sink and fill with water."

Michael saluted again. "Yes, Miss Kairi," he said. The animals started pushing the dishes into the sink as Michael climbed on stool to pump the water out. Kairi just smiled as she went back to sweeping. _ **"When hearts are high the time will fly so whistle while you work."**_ Michael stood on the stool grabbed the pump handle and pulled it down as he did it lifted him up. As the handle lowered, so did he. Michael just giggled as repeated the action.

* * *

Wendy started cleaning the as she picked up more items of the ground. She then to John and two squirrels sweeping the ashes under the rug. Wendy placed her hands on her hip. "No, no," Wendy scolded causing them to stop. "Not under the rug," she said as went back to picking up items.

John thought for a minute. He then looked to see a hole in the wall. John then looked to squirrels and point to the hole in wall. "There," he said. The squirrels nodded and they swept the ashes into the hole. Suddenly the ashes started flying back out causing squirrels scattered behind John and John to jump back. Then angry mouse came out. "Whoops," John said sheepishly as bent down the mouse's level as the squirrels. "My deep apologizes," he shyly. The mouse just started kicking the dust in their faces. "Alright, alright," John moaned as he shielded his eyes.

* * *

Kairi, Wendy, and some other animals started dusting the chairs and instruments in corner. Kairi walked to the open window started to hit the sill with a rag causing the dust out to go out the window and went back to dusting the room. Wendy smiled and did the same, but found dust flying back in her face. "Achoo!" she sneezed as she fell out of the window.

Michael saw and struggled to hold his laugh as started getting out the cobwebs with his own rag. He turned to see he was face to face with spider. Michael screamed as he ran away from the spider. "Wendy! Wendy!"

* * *

Wendy came back to in the house with Michael by her side with flowers in her hand. She decided to get them to give house a friendlier smell. Wendy gently placed in them in the vase. Wendy smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Now, all we need is water," Wendy said.

"Wendy, look," Michael said as he pointed to the open window. Wendy looked to see the Some of the birds brought water in with a cloth and pour it on the flowers. "Never mind," Wendy said with appreciation. "Good job, little guys."

"Thank you," said Michael with a warm smile as the birds tweeted with delight.

* * *

Kairi picked up a basket filled with clothes that Wendy picked up. "I'm going take the laundry outside," she said as stood beside an adult deer with bunch of clothes hung over him. Before Kairi could even move, John stood in front of Kairi. "I'm gladly take that," John said as he took the basket from Kairi's hand.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you, John," she said and then gave John a quick kiss on the check.

John's face quickly turned red as he smiled at her but shook off and quickly walked outside as the adult deer followed. The deer and John soon came to the pond where the other animals were cleaning the clothes. He soon started to shake the clothes off. John smiled as he folded his arm. "I think that should do-" his words were soon replaced with a scream as he fell in the pond. John slowly popped her head out of the pond and her hair fell in front of her face. She slowly pulled his hair out of his face. John frowned but as soon as adult deer nuzzled his nose on his cheek. John right away started laughing as the nuzzling tickled.

* * *

Kairi soon started sweeping outside. She turned back to see the house was cleaner than before made her happy. Kairi faced forward again and chuckled. " ** _So, whistle while you work,"_** Kairi sang aloud.

She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see Michael. **_"Let's whistle while we work,"_** he sang in response.

Kairi chuckled as she placed her on hip. " ** _Ha, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,"_** Kairi sang.

Michael stood in front and copy what Kairi did. ** _"Ha, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,"_** Michael sang in response.

Kairi giggled as looked at Michael. "Okay, if you're done, you can go play." Michael cheered and just flew around the front of the of the house. Kairi just laughed as she continued to sweep. She could help but wonder, who were the children that owned the house and where were they?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please Review! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	5. Heigh-Ho

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Heigh-Ho_**

Farther and deeper away in the forest was very mysterious building on and near a canyon. In that building, were the seven kids… well to be more specific seven little boys.

The first boy's name was Roxas. He had blonde spikey hair and Cerulean colored eyes. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper. Over that, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. His pants wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of gray and black, and had red straps in place of laces. He was the leader of the group of boys but a bit by his own hands. He could be a bit stubborn and sometimes tongue tied when nervous but was generous to a fault.

The second boy's name was Riku. He had sliver hair and bright blue-green eyes. He wore a vest that has a yellow collar and is yellow in the front and black on the sides and back with two black crisscrossing straps that go over his chest and on his upper back that are trimmed with white and has a white stud on each end. His pants mostly covered by blue wading pants held up by black straps almost identical to the ones on his vest. His shoes each have two black straps with white trim and gray soles. Riku was a bit grouchy and bit sharp. But, he was very protective of his friend and would do anything for them.

The third boy's name was Peter Pan. He wore an outfit is green resembling an elf's attire with a red feather on his Robin Hood-like hat along with shoes of dirty blonde. He was happiest person the boys could have ever known. He was bit childish but they knew he could help them anytime and sometimes make them smile.

The fourth boy's name was Ventus. He had blonde spikey hair and Cerulean colored eyes like Roxas, but what he wore was different. He wore a jacket that white on the right side and black on the left side and the collar of the jacket is red and pleated. Underneath, a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. His caprice pants were colored in shades of grey, black, and white with black, gray and green shaded shoes. Ventus was often considered a bit lazy. He is a hard work but also is always found sleeping on his breaks and sometimes for too long of a time.

The fifth boy's name was Mowgli. He had black hair and had dark caramel skin with black eyes and only small red cloth over his lower half. Mowgli is very happy-go-lucky but is often very shy around the others causing his face to red, but he is very loyal and kind to anyone who deserves it.

The sixth boy's name was Axel. He had bright red spiky red hair bright emerald colored eyes and wore a basic black cloak, gloves and boots. Axel sarcastic and laid-back, "go with the flow" outlook on many things, but he had one problem. He had hay fever causing his to sneeze causing a huge heat wave and blew his friends but he was otherwise curious and brave.

The seventh and last boy's name was Ranjan. He had black hair and brown eyes and has dark caramel skin and wore only blue cloth on the lower half of his body. Ranjan can be a bit wild often playing pranks on his friends as he is the youngest of the group of boys. Though he doesn't say much, his actions spoke louder than words.

* * *

Ventus quickly came running up the stairs panting as did. He couldn't believe he was late again. At the top of the stairs, Ventus stood with arms folded looking a bit annoyed as he tapped his foot. Ventus finally reached the top and gave a nervous smile. "Where were you?" Roxas asked.

Ventus scratched his head nervously. "I'm sorry, Roxas," he explained. "When I took a break, I fell asleep and when I woke up I realized I was late."

Roxas rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You and you're naps, Ventus," he sighed. Ventus just gave a nervous laugh. "Well, you get to push the cart through the rooms." Ventus saluted with a smile and ran off in the building. Roxas rolled his eyes again as he went back inside.

As Ventus pushed the cart through the halls, humming was heard. He opened the door. There were Riku, Peter, Ventus, and Mowgli inside working inside the room looking for diamonds singing while they did.

" ** _We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through. To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we really like to do,"_** they sang a Ventus pushed the cart through.

Peter Pan smiled as he looked through the room floating around. **_"It ain't no trick to get rich quick,"_** he sang.

Riku scoffed but kept looking around the room. **_"If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick."_**

Mowgli sang into deep in the room. **_"In a mine!"_** He put his hand behind his ear and listened for an echo. **"In a mine!"**

Axel smirked as did the same. **_"In a mine!"_** He put his hand behind his ear and listened for his echo. **"In a mine!"**

The four boys exchanged looks with each other and smiled well except for Riku. **_"Where a million diamonds,"_** Each boy placed his hands behind their ears to listen of the echo. " **Shine!"** The boys were shocked at what the heard but quickly shrugged it off and kept working and singing.

Ventus continued to push the cart as hard as he could as he joined in the singing. **_"We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night,"_** he soon noticed the cart slip any from his hands and quickly started to chase after it. **_"We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight,"_** Ventus quickly caught up with it an grabbed it and sighed with relief.

Meanwhile, Roxas took the remaining jewels he had already gotten and examined them. He hit it gently and heard ding she smiled and joined in the song as he placed it in a bag. **_"We dig up diamonds by the score. A thousand rubies, sometimes more,"_** He hit another diamond but this time was dong he frowned and threw it in a different bag, but smiled as he examined more. **_"But we don't know what we dig 'em for. We dig dig dig a-dig dig."_**

Ranjan quietly opened the door room he was in and looked to see Roxas examining the diamonds. Ranjan gave a clever smile. He quickly made his way to an empty cart and pushed it far back aiming it at Roxas. Roxas placed the last diamond in a beg and looked around. "Now where is Ranjan?" he asked aloud.

Ranjan pushed the cart back to a good launching position till he got in a good look at his 'target'. Roxas folded his arms. "Now, where is he?" Roxas asked impatiently.

Ranjan soon held on tight and caused the ship to launch forward. Soon the cart flipped over causing Ranjan to launch into the air toward Roxas. Roxas heard the noise and quickly turned to the source. Before he could even respond, Ranjan crashed into Roxas causing them both to fall to the ground. Roxas groaned as he sat up with Ranjan sitting his chest with a huge smirk on his face. Roxas frowned as gave Ranjan a light hit on the head. Ranjan frowned and grabbed his head in pain. "You gotta stop that," Roxas said. "Or at least stop making me the target." Ranjan just smiled as Roxas just sighed and ruffled his head. Suddenly there a clang noise that reached Roxas and Ranjan's ears. Roxas quickly stood up causing Ranjan to land on his butt on the ground. Roxas looked up to a clock on the wall. The clock read 5:00 p.m. Roxas smiled and looked down at Ranjan who was standing up. "Well, time to hit the road," Roxas said. Ranjan gave thumbs up. He placed his hand on the side of his mouth. **_"Heigh-ho!"_** he called.

Riku, Peter, Mowgli, and Axel stopped looking for diamonds hearing Roxas' call. Ventus stopped pushing the cart hearing the same. Each boy put their hands to the side of their mouths. **_"Heigh-Ho!"_** they responded. Riku started leading the way as he gestured his hand forward to go. The group just nodded and followed. **_"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho!"_** They sang as walked in the line out the room with Riku leading with Peter behind Riku, Ventus behind Peter, Mowgli behind Ventus, and Axel behind Mowgli. **_"_** ** _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go."_**

Roxas quickly threw the bag of diamonds in a closet and slammed hit shut. He looked down at Ranjan who stood behind him. "Come on, I've got to catch up ahead of the others," he said and quickly ran ahead.

Ranjan huffed and tried to fall but realized he wasn't going anywhere. He looked back to see his blue cloth was stuck in the door. He growled and just ran faster to get it unstuck. Soon he was unstuck but was launched backwards and slid on his butt in that directions. He quickly stopped spinning and was dazed but quickly recovered and went to catch up with the other at the end of the line.

The boys were soon outside a good distance away near the canyon side as Ranjan struggled to catch up as the sunset light caused shadows to be placed across the canyon walls as they continued singing. **_"Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho hum. Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go,"_** they soon started walking across a log bridge. **_"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho Heigh-ho. Its home from work we go. Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho Heigh-ho. Its home from work we go."_** Ranjan stopped and panted as he looked up to see the others ahead were still ahead and about to enter the forest. Ranjan huffed proudly and quickly followed his friends as quickly as possible as the continued sing home.


	6. A Sleepy Princess and Seven Scared Boys

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _A Sleepy Princess and Seven Scared Boys_**

Kairi lite the candle as she opened the door to the outside. It was already dark and the children hadn't come back yet. Kairi sighed. "Oh, where could they be?"

She suddenly felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Michael with small bunny his arm. "Are you alright, Miss Kairi?" he asked.

Kairi quickly smiled at him as she turned around to look at the other animals with Wendy and John looking at her. "I'm sure they'll be back soon," she said confidently. The animals and the children nodded. Kairi went back inside and closed the door behind her but only half way. She walked to the stairs as the animals and children followed her. She turned back to group. "Come on, let's see what's upstairs while the soup continues to cook," she suggested and slowly went up the stairs while still holding her candle stick. She slowly opened the tiny door and peeked inside the room. Kairi squealed as she pushed the door open. "Oh, what adorable beds," she said walked in examined them as the kids and animals followed them in.

Wendy looked around with a smile. "May," she exclaimed. "It is actually the cleanest place in the house," she said. Kairi chuckled in agreement as she looked around.

John examined the bed. "And wonderful hand carved bed frames."

Michael sat on the beds and on bounced on it. "And it's bouncy," Michael said as he giggled and the animals chirped and made noises in agreement to the children's comments.

Kairi just chuckled and kneeled down and noticed something. Kairi smiled as she realized what it was. "Look," She exclaimed and pointed to it as the animals and children looked and turned to her direction. "They have their names carved on them," she hummed as she leaned in closer to look to read the names. "Roxas, Peter Pan, Axel, Ranjan," she giggled and smiled. "I've never heard such names before."

Wendy leaned closer. "There are three more, Miss Kairi," she said.

Kairi nodded. "I see," she said. "Riku, Mowgli and Ventus," Kairi giggled as stood up. "Well, if the room's the cleanest they must take their rest seriously." The animals and children nodded in response. Suddenly, her eyes started to feel heavy as well as her body. She stretched her arms and yawned. "Speaking of sleep, I'm a little sleepy myself."

Michael and a few small bunnies nodded bust soon started to stretch and yawn themselves. Kairi sighed exhausted all that running and cleaning must have drained their energy and hers. Kairi blinked her eyes as she started to lay across the bed. Kairi laid her head on the pillow as she closed her eyes. Kairi slowly yet quickly opened her tired eyes. "I have to wait for the children," she whispered as she tried with little effort to sit.

Wendy hushed Kairi. Kairi quickly relaxed and went back to sleep. Wendy smiled as placed the covers over Kairi. "You deserve the rest," Wendy whispered as Kairi slept soundly. Wendy looked to see Michael fast asleep beside the small bunnies. While John slept with some birds above him. Wendy soon yawned herself and slept a bed beside a sleeping deer.

* * *

Several minutes passed, as every animal, princess, kid slept. ** _"Heigh-ho."_**

Wendy quickly shot up as did some animals. Wendy quickly turned to the sleeping John. "John!" she shouted but a bit quietly. John moaned sat up half awake as did. "John, listen," she urged.

John groaned but listened. **_"Heigh-ho."_**

John quickly became wide awake. "Jiminy!" he shouted quietly causing Michael to slowly wake. "It couldn't be."

 ** _"_** ** _Heigh-ho."_**

The kids and animals except for Kairi, who was knocked out, quickly ran to the bed room window. In the distance, they saw a light and heard singing loud and clear. **_"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go."_**

Wendy gasped and as animals chirped. "They're back," she said. She then looked to Kairi was still sleeping soundly. "And Kairi's out like a light." She looked to John. "What do we do?"

John nodded. "I suggest we depart at once," he said.

The animals nodded and started to leave and run of bedroom and the house. Michael just looked at the sleeping Kairi as Wendy then grabbed his hand. "Come on, Michael," Wendy urged.

Michael shook his head. "I want to stay with Miss Kairi," he urged.

"We can't stay," Wendy urged her brother

"But Wendy," Michael said.

Wendy was about to argue again, but soon saw Kairi sleeping so peacefully. She could at least get boys to stay away for bit longer. Wendy dragged Michael to the bed room door. "John," she called. John stopped just as he was about to fly out the door. "We have to hide." Before John could question it, Wendy smiled a confident smile. "I've a plan."

John was confused at first but then smiled. "Brilliant!"

"Hooray!" Michael cheered quietly.

* * *

The seven boys continued to march as they got closer and closer to house with Ranjan, who finally caught up still singing. **_"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go._** **_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho Heigh-ho."_** The boys continued to sing as they walked.

Roxas finally saw their house but noticed the house's candles were lite. He knew for a fact no one left lite candles before they left. "Look!" Roxas yelled but before others could respond they bumped into Roxas and fell to the ground.

The boys groaned as they sat up. Riku glared at Roxas. "It's a thing called a warning. Next time you can use it," Riku growled.

Peter quickly stood up and dusted himself off. "What's up, Roxas?"

Roxas felt his body shake even though he tried to hide it. He pointed to their house. "Our house! The lites light- the lights lite."

"What?!" all boys except Ranjan exclaimed.

Roxas turned to then still pointing in the distance. "I'm not poking- I mean joking."

Axel folded his arms. "Oh boy, he's tongue tied," Axel said. "Something really must have spooked him, but everything spooks him."

Roxas glared at Roxas. "Do sought- I mean not!" Axel just gave smirk causing Axel to just chuckle.

Mowgli soon looked through the bushes and turned back to the others. "Guys, Roxas' is right. I see the lights are lite."

The group exchanged looks and soon made their way to the bushes and looked through. Ranjan straggled behind but was able to look through the bush open. "Jiminy Crickets!" they exclaimed except for Ranjan who just nodded.

They all quickly stood back. Peter Pan folded his arms. "The doors open and the chimneys smokin'," he said. "Something's got to be there."

Mowgli started thinking as he glanced back at the house. "What could be in there?"

Axel smirked. "Maybe a ghost, or goblin, a demon or even a dragon," he said in spooky voice.

Mowgli stepped back a frightened recovered though some his face was already red. "Quit it," he said. "You're just makin' that up."

Axel smirked. "Oh, am I?" he teased.

Ventus soon started to shake himself with Ranjan behind him hiding. "Axel, now you're scaring me." Ranjan just nodded struggling to hid His frightened face.

Riku scoffed. "I'd believe it," he said as the group looked to him. "I can feel trouble in that house. I can feel it! The house is alive on it's own. My hair is standing on end," Riku said.

Ventus looked to Axel. "He's joking like you, right?" he asked.

Axel glanced at Ventus. "Who knows with Riku," Axel said. "But something is in there. I hate to say it but I'm getting freaked out too."

Peter Pan looked down trying to avoid being scared. "This is not good at all."

Ventus looked back at Roxas. "What do we do?" he asked panicked.

Roxas thought from moment. Peter Pan soon perked up. "We sneak up on it!" he declared.

Roxas then stepped up. "Yes, we'll squeak up-sneak up on it." Roxas repeated. "Come on hen-ah men, follow me." Roxas said as to quietly head to the house.

The boys shrugged but quietly followed. Riku turned back to see Ranjan looking a bit lost. "Hurry up, will ya!" he scolded as he continued to follow. Ranjan nodded and quickly followed behind the frightened boys.

* * *

The boys soon surrounded the house. Axel and Riku looked through the window. "Do you see any ghost?" Axel asked.

Riku glared and wacked him on the head causing Axel to glare at Riku. "You can't see ghost, flame-head," Riku scolded.

Axel shrugged it off. "Just askin'," he said.

Roxas hushed them causing them to look to him. Roxas them opened inside as he opened the door and they all peeked inside. Roxas soon started walking in and others started to followed his lead.

Ventus looked to see Ranjan on the ground as if he fell to ground. "Come on, Ranjan, hurry up," he whispered as continued to follow the others inside.

Ranjan pouted a little but tip-toed in with others and closed the door he behind but slammed it. The noise caused the boys to jump in fright and scramble around the room till the faced the door. They all glared at Ranjan seeing what he had done.

Peter Pan pointed his finger at him in warning way. "Ranjan, stop playing," he scolded. Ranjan just folded his arms and pouted and stuck his tongue out.

The others ignored him and turned to Roxas. "Alright, careful men," Roxas started instructing. "Search every cook and nanny- uh, hook and granny-un crooked fan-" Roxas stopped as saw he was too nervous to right. Roxas sighed annoyed with himself. "Search everywhere."

Peter saluted. "You got it, chief."

The other boys nodded, spilt-up and tie-toed around the house. Meanwhile, from above Wendy, John, and Michael peeked up from the banisters above. Michael started to giggle. "They're scared." Wendy and John without looking away both covered Michael's mouth, keeping him quiet.

As Roxas looked around for any monsters, looked down and stopped. "Look!" he yelled causing the others to stop. "The floor it's been swept."

Axel and Ventus looked down and at their feet noticing there was no dust on them. Ventus just scratched his head confused. "Huh?" Axel scoffed. "I was wondering I didn't see my foot prints." Ventus just shrugged.

Riku looked over at his chair and his finger on it and looked at to see no dust. "Hah! Chair's been dusted."

Peter Pan soon floated to the window and inspected it. "Our windows' been washed."

Mowgli looked up and snapped his fingers. "Ah man, I our cobwebs are missing."

Roxas folded his arms a tapped his foot. "Th whole place is clean."

Riku nudged Roxas getting his attention. "Whenever there's a clean house. There's dirty work afoot." Roxas just nodded honestly not sure how to take it.

Axel then looked in the empty sink along with Ventus. "Great," he groaned. "Hey," Roxas the looked to the two. "Someone stole our dishes."

Peter Pan then opened the cupboard. "Nope," he said to others. He pointed inside. "Someone hid 'em in the cupboard." Mowgli walked over as Peter continued to question. "What a funny place to hid 'em."

Mowgli grabbed his cup and swiped inside. "Well, my cups been washed," he said sadly. "I'm sugars gone," he placed down and folded his arms. "I was going to eat that today."

Ranjan soon started smelling something and soon noticed the pot. Peter soon flew over and landed beside Ranjan. "What you lookin' at the pot for?" he asked. Ranjan just sniffed the air. Peter soon followed and smelt the food too. He then looked at the pot. "Oh, you smell something cookin'," he grabbed the spoon. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try."

Suddenly someone hit Peter's hand causing him to drop the spoon. Peter groaned in pain looked to see it was Riku. "Don't touch it, idiots. That could be poison." Suddenly steam escaped from the pot causing it to hiss. Riku jumped back as Peter and Ranjan stood behind him. Riku quickly recovered and pointed to it. "See," he exclaimed. "That's ghost food." Ranjan tried to pick up the spoon again but Riku quickly took it. "What part of ghost food, don't you understand." Ranjan just shrugged as Riku just glared.

Roxas soon walked over the table and saw the flowers in the vase and the set table. "Take a look at our stable-table," he said and sighed still being tongue tied.

Mowgli smiled as he saw the flower and took the out. "Flowers," he said as smelled them. "At least we can thank the ghost for one thing," he said.

Axel came over not seeing the flowers. "Thank them for what?"

Mowgli turned Axel and put the flowers under his nose. "Look goldenrod," he said.

Axel pushed them away. "Stop get'em away!" he exclaimed as he back away. "That's why we don't have'em!" Axel rubbed his nose trying to get the smell out of it. "My hay fever, you know I can't take it." Axel then felt an itch in his nose. "I can't- I can't-I- oh," he said as he started to sneeze.

Roxas soon noticed what was going. "Oh boy," he exclaimed as he rushed over. "Mowgli."

"I forgot," he said still Axel who struggling not to sneeze.

Riku soon came over along with Peter. "Come on, Axel," Peter whispered. "You can't."

Poor Axel could barely take it. "I-ah-sh- Ahh," the boys quickly with Axel quickly covered his nose with their hands. Axel relaxed a little causing the boys uncover his nose. Axel sighed with relief as boys went back to looking around. "Thanks," he said. But the itch quickly came back in his nose and he couldn't take it. "Achoo!"

The powerful sneeze soon blew the boys across the room. The soon crashed into the back of the room colliding into each other. The boys all looked and glared and hushed him. Axel just rubbed his nose as Riku quickly got up and dusted himself off. "Of all the times, you pick to sneeze, now is the time!" he scolded.

Axel glared. "Don't blame me," Axel said. "I can't help it. I can't tell." Riku just rolled his eyes. "When I get it, I get it." Axel tapped the side of his head. "Got it memorized?" Axel then stopped. "I-I- I got it." Riku then looked at Axel shocked. "I-It's comin'." He warned.

"Guys!" Riku called.

"Ah- ah-" Axel started to sneeze again.

"Oh no, you don't, stop him," Roxas said as all the boys jumped on top of Axel struggling to get him to not sneeze.

The group of boys slowly stepped back as Peter from the back tied cloth around Axel's mouth nose. "There!" Peter exclaimed proudly. "That will keep him from sneezing."

Axel looked down and looked at the guys annoyed. "Thanks, but would like to breathe too!" he said loudly.

"Shhh!" They boys hushed him.

"I need air," Axel said.

Riku glared at him. "Be quite!" he whispered loudly. "Do you wanna get us killed!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the banister above, Wendy, John, and Michael were still watching. John looked to Wendy. "Shall we motion the plan?" he asked in whisper.

Wendy nodded. "Let's scare them out of their wits."

John looked to Michael and winked. Michael nodded as John and Michael then started making a drumming noise with their hands.

The boys still heard the sound and jumped until they were back to back with each other.

"Wha- what's that?" Ventus asked nervously.

Roxas looked at the others while shaking. "That's it," he stated.

"I think I was better of not knowing," Ventus said. Ranjan nodded in nervous agreement.

Mowgli looked around nervously. "It sounded close," he said.

"Yeah, but how close?" Peter asked.

Riku looked at them. "It's in this room, right now," The boys jumped back shocked.

Wendy looked at John and Michael and gave a smirk. "One loud screech should do it." The boys nodded. "One," she started to count down. "Two," John and Michael started to suck in much air as they could. "Three."

All children gave a loud screech that filled the room. All boys faced turned pale and soon the all gave a frightened scream. "Hide!" yelled Roxas. They scrambled around the room and quickly hid.

The children quietly laughed. "Do think that did it, Wendy?" John asked.

"Bet it did," Wendy said confidently. "But we have to get out of here before the catch us. Miss Kairi will be safe for now." The boys nodded and soon quickly followed the flying Wendy out the door hoping the boys didn't see them and that Miss Kairi was safe.


	7. Monster?

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _A Monster?_**

For moment, the house was quiet. Roxas slowly crawled from under the table. "I think the cost is clear," he whispered.

Peter slowly landed from the ceiling. Ranjan crawled out of an old sack as Ventus and Riku peeked from behind the pillar and Mowgli and Axel crawled from underneath the stairs. The seven boys gathered around the stairs as Axel tore his cloth of his face as there was no point anymore as seeing the monster knew they were there. Roxas held a candle stick and looked around. "I think it's upstairs."

Mowgli nodded. "Yeah, in the bed room."

Riku folded his arms. "Alright fear-less leader," he taunted. "What's the plan?"

Roxas glared at Riku. "First, shut up," Riku just glared but didn't say a word. Roxas then looked to the group. "Now, one of us has to go down and chase it up," Roxas shook his head. "Up, down."

Mowgli nodded with a smile. "Yeah, man," he said in agreement.

Peter started starching his head. "But who's gonna do it?"

The boys thought for a moment till they stopped and smirked as the boys slowly turned to Ranjan. "I think we have a volunteer," Riku said.

Ranjan looked at the boys confused till his face turned into fear and slowly started to back away till he started to run. Peter quickly flew up and grabbed Ranjan, who started struggling to be put down. Peter chuckled as Ranjan struggled. "Alright, I'll put ya down," he then tossed the small Ranjan to Mowgli. Mowgli caught him but fell over but quickly pushed him forward to the stairs.

Roxas quickly gave Ranjan the candle stick. "Now go up there," Roxas ordered.

Ranjan quickly shook his head. Mowgli smirked and kneeled to his level. "When does the tiger roar?" he asked. Ranjan shrugged. "After he catches his prey." Ranjan smirked back and nodded in agreement. Mowgli turned him around pushed him up the stairs. "Now, go help get the ghost."

Ranjan stumbled as he went up the stairs but started to tip-toe up. Suddenly there was a squeak causing him to stop and quickly turn back to the others and shrugged nervously.

Roxas shook his head. "Don't be afraid, we're right behind ya."

The others boys nodded. "Yes, right behind ya," they said in unison.

Ranjan gave an indifferent look and then stuck his tongue out at them but continued to tip toe up the stairs till he reached the bedroom door. Ranjan slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The room was dark and the candle only lite so much. He then pushed the door all the way and tie-toed in. The room was oddly quite… maybe… maybe they're wasn't a ghost. Ranjan quick stopped cold when he started to hear a moaning noise. He then looked to the beds to see something white moaning and stretching out for him. Ranjan dropped the candle stick and ran screaming out of the room.

* * *

On the stairs, the boys stood on the stairs ready to hit the ghost. "It's coming," Riku yelled. Before Roxas could give an order, Ranjan ran into all of them and all started to tumble and scream down the stairs.

"Let's get out of here!" Roxas yelled as he ran out of the house. Each boy ran out as fast light as Axel slammed the behind them. Ranjan slammed face first into the door. Wanting so badly to get out, he grabbed the doorknob and pulled as hard as he could. Unknown to Ranjan, the other boys, on the other side, were holding the doorknob to keep the ghost from coming out.

"Why is it after us?!" Axel yelled as pulled on the doorknob. "I get it's a ghost but why?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Peter yelled as they continued to pull as well. "Don't let it out!"

"Shut up and keep the door shut!" Riku yelled just as panicked.

Ranjan pulled with all his strength till suddenly the door shot open and launched him across the room. Pots, pans, and even an old cloth fell on Ranjan. At that point he didn't care, he just ran out of the house as fast as he could with pots, and pans and cloths on him. But as soon as he did, he was hit by his friends my fist, sticks and keyblade alike.

"Wait a minute! Hold it!" Roxas yelled as let his keyblade disappear and held out his hand stopping them.

"Why?" Riku asked as let his keyblade disappear. "We have'em on the ropes!"

Roxas kneeled over and pulled of the covers to dazed Ranjan. "Yeah, we had Ranjan on the ropes."

Mowgli quickly kneeled to the dazed Ranjan tapped his cheek a few times. "Ranjan! Ranjan!" Ranjan shook his head and looked to Mowgli as if he just woke up. "You okay?" Ranjan rubbed his head but nodded.

"You saw it, right?" Axel asked.

"How big was it?" Peter asked.

"See a dragon?!" Riku asked as imitated a dragon.

"Has got horns?" Ventus asked his placed his two fingers on the side of his head.

"Does it breathe fire?" Mowgli asked.

Roxas stood up and placed his hands out. "Hold it!" he yelled causing them boys to be quiet. "Alright, Ranjan," Roxas said looking down at Ranjan. "What was it doing?" Ranjan stood placed his hand under his head, laid his head on it, closed his eyes and made snored.

Ventus scratched his head confused. "Why is a monster sleeping in our beds?"

Axel folded his arms. "That's not the point! The point is we have a monster sleeping in our beds!"

Riku summoned his keyblade again. "Well, now we can attack while it's sleeping."

Mowgli nodded. "Yeah, while it's sleeping!" he said in agreement.

Roxas nodded. "Alright," Roxas said taking charge once again. "It's now or never! Let's get the monster!"

"Yeah!" the boys yelled in agreement as they followed Roxas back in to get the monster.

* * *

Roxas slowly opened the door and peered inside holding another candlestick as the others slowly followed his lead. "Alright," Roxas whispered. "Follow me."

"Yeah, let us know when we have a different order," Riku grumbled.

"Yeah, shut it," Roxas countered. Riku rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

Roxas and the other boys started to tip-toe into the room. Roxas stopped and nearly knocked the boys over as moaning noise started again. The boys froze in fright as they saw a white monster stretching but it quickly went back to sleep. "Okay," Axel whispered. "Guess Ranjan wasn't wrong about the monster." Ranjan just glared at Axel.

"That monster could eat us all in gulp," Ventus said.

Roxas turned to the group. "Alright, we have to get it before it wakes up," he whispered. "Any questions?"

Peter scratched his head. "Which end do we attack?!" he asked loudly.

Roxas quickly hushed him as did the other boys. "Attack which ever doesn't matter, just keep quiet," Riku ordered. Peter quickly nodded.

"Come on," Roxas ordered as he tip-toed over to the bed and the others quickly followed. Roxas stopped and pointed to where the white sheet was covering the monster. "Alright surround the monster," he ordered.

The boys quickly surrounded the bed, Axel, Mowgli, Peter, and Ranjan as Roxas, Riku, and Ventus took the left.

"Alright, chief," Axel whispered. "We're ready."

"Alright," Roxas said as they all held up their weapons. "On the count of three," they all just nodded as Roxas held his hand over the sheet. "1, 2,3!" Roxas quickly pulled up the sheets. The boys were about to hit it but quickly stopped when they saw what it really was.

There was Kairi sleeping and breathing gentle with peaceful smile on her face. The boys quickly dropped their weapons to the side or let them disappear as they looked at her shocked. "That is not a monster," Axel whispered.

Peter nodded without looking away. "We can see that but what is it?" he asked.

Roxas glared at him but quickly turned back to Kairi. "It's girl, what do you think it is?"

Peter folded his arms. "We've been in the woods forever. I've never seen a girl before." Roxas shrugged it off. He wasn't wrong. They've lived woods for a while they never actually met a girl before or had one in their house.

Axel smirked this still looking at the sleeping Kairi. "Well for our first girl, she is really pretty," he commented.

Mowgli nodded as he blushed a little. "She's pretty like angles. I've seen in books."

Riku scoffed snapping the two out of their trance. "Trust me, no girl is an angle," Riku commented.

"What are you talking about?" Ventus asked.

"I'm talking about she's a girl," Riku explained. "A female. And females are poison."

Peter glared. "What do you mean poison?"

"Girls are filled with wicked wiles," Riku said. "I heard it myself."

Ranjan nodded in agreement. Mowgli quickly hit Ranjan in the head. "You've never even seen a girl," he scolded as Ranjan rubbed his head glaring at Mowgli. "What are wicked wiles anyway?"

Riku was about to answer but stopped to think about. "Well, I don't know," he admitted. Axel and Mowgli just snickered. "But I'm going to get them! I'll know when I get it!" he shouted.

Kairi moaned a little as she moved in her sleep. Roxas noticed as he placed his candle stick down. Roxas lightly hit Riku in the arm. Riku glared and turned as Roxas hushed him. "Not so loud," Roxas ordered. "You'll wake her up."

Riku frowned annoyed. "I can be as loud as I want in my own house!" he shouted. Roxas and Ventus hushed him again. "Don't care! Let her wake up!" he said as he got into Roxas' face. "She doesn't belong here anyhow!" Roxas frowned as he looked angry.

Axel folded his arms. "He's not wrong," he admitted.

Mowgli glared at Axel. "Do want to kick her out?" he asked a bit bitterly.

Axel quickly shook his head. "No, but she's not supposed to be her!" he shouted. Mowgli and Ranjan quickly hushed him.

Peter looked to see Kairi moving it her more. "Guys!" he shouted. Before anyone could hush him, he pointed to the moving Kairi. "She's moving. I think she's waking up!"

Ventus looked to Roxas. "What do we do?"

Roxas looked a bit flustered as did everyone else. "Well, tide! I mean hide!"

The boys without hesitation the boys quickly ducked down moved to the front of the bed post as Kairi finally woke up.


	8. Deal

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _Deal_**

Kairi yawned and stretched as she sat up from the bed. She honestly didn't realize how tired she was. "Oh dear," she moaned as she rubbed her eyes and yawned again. "I wonder if the children—" Kairi stopped rubbing her eyes as they widened. There seven eyes peeking from the bedpost. Kairi quickly grabbed the covers and covered her eyes as she screamed.

The boys startled by the screamed as they ducked back down. Kairi slowly lowered the covers just as the boys slowly peeked back up. Kairi lowered the cover and gave a small smile. "Why— why," she started to exclaim. "You're the children. You're little boys." The boys exchanged looks with each other till they slowly stood each one looking a little nervous. Kairi giggled a little as she gave a small bow. "How do you do?" The boys looked shocked as the all looked at each other confused and gave the same look to Kairi. Kairi was just as confused, wondering if they even knew how to talk. "I said: How do you do?"

Riku glared and folded his arms. "How do you do what?" he asked a bit annoyed.

Kairi smiled and giggled. "Oh, you can talk. I worried was there for a minute," she exclaimed with excitement in her voice causing the boys to actually relax a little. Kairi held out her hands as if stopping them. "Now, don't tell me, who you are," she said. "I want to guess. I'm a really good guesser. Just watch." Kairi thought for moment tapping her cheek. She then stopped and smiled. "I know," she then pointed to Roxas. "You're Roxas."

Roxas smiled a little as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah," he then nodded with a full smile. "Yeah, that's right."

Kairi then looked to Mowgli, who then looked to the floor. Kairi then smiled sweetly, seeing he was shy. "And you, you must be Mowgli."

Mowgli blushed a little. "Well, well," he his face turned as red as rose and gave a shy smile. "Oh, gosh." The boys snickered a little.

Kairi then looked to Ventus, who was stretching and yawning. "And you," Ventus quickly stopped midway and relaxed. "You're Ventus."

Ventus chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Good guess," he said with a small chuckle.

Roxas smirked as he looked to Ventus. "She just realized the you were laziest from sleep in your bed all day." Ventus glared but only jokingly as the as the boys chuckled.

Kairi smiled as she then looked at Axel and though as she tapped her chin. "And you," she started.

Axel was about to answer but felt a twitch in his nose. "Ah—ah—ah—ah," Riku and Peter quickly covered his nose to keep from sneezing.

"Oh," Kairi shouted as if remembering. "I'm gonna say Axel."

Axel sighed with relief as Riku and Peter slowly uncovered his mouth. "That's right," he said with a smirk. "You got it-achoo!" The others just laughed. "Memorized," he finished.

Kairi then turned to still laughing Peter with Ranjan beside him. "And you must be Peter Pan," she guessed.

Peter nodded as he pointed to me. "Yep, that's me Peter Pan." He then pointed to Ranjan. "And no pointing in guessing he's name. He couldn't tell you if you were right. He's Ranjan."

Kairi looked a bit worried. "I'm sorry. He can't talk?" she asked.

Peter shrugged but with smile. "He doesn't know. He never tried," he then started laughing as did the others. Ranjan then smirked proudly. "But I'd be careful," Peter warned still with smile. "He's a bit a prankster."

Kairi smirked as she ruffled his head. "Well, then it's good thing, you're quiet," she chuckled. "You'll get them every time." Ranjan gave a bright smile as she and the other boys laughed. She then stopped laughing as she looked to Riku. Riku glared at as he folded his arms. "Oh," she said slyly. "You must be Riku," she said in a deep playing voice.

Riku looked shocked and taken off guard as the others were laughing. Roxas bumped him with his elbow. "She's even got your voice down," he taunted.

Riku frowned, having enough of the laughing. "Hah!" he scoffed and they all stopped. He then turned to Roxas. "Alright chief," he mocked. "We already know who we are. But not her! Ask her who she is and what she's doing here!

Roxas about argue but he was right. She was still in their beds and house and she still broke in and they didn't even know who she was. "What are you and who are you doing?" Roxas quickly shook his head, realizing he said it wrong. "Uh, uh what are you—" Roxas shook his head and sighed, realizing he couldn't be harsh with her no matter how hard he tried. "Uh, can you tell us who you are?" he asked gently.

Kairi sighed. She should have told them her name first before she even guessed their names. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was too excited. I'm Kairi White."

The boys quickly stepped back in shock. "Kairi White?!" Peter exclaimed.

"The princess?" the all asked shocked.

Kairi nodded. "Yes, but you can just call me Kairi."

Roxas quickly recovered, but found himself even more flustered. "Well, Quincess—uh princess," he greeted. "We're uh—we're honored. Yes, we're—"

"Mad as hornets," Riku added.

"Mad as hornets," Roxas said without realizing it till she saw Kairi's shocked face. Roxas shook his head, realizing it was a mistake. "No, no, we're not! We're bad as cornets— no, no, as bad as—"

Ventus sighed. "I'd give up. You're too tongue tied."

Roxas groaned as he shook his head. "What was I saying?!" he asked aloud.

Riku stepped up. "Nothing! You standing there like an idiot and sputtering like a doodlebug!"

Ventus raised his finger as an angry Roxas. "What's a—"

"I don't know!" Riku yelled at Ventus, who stepped back a little.

Roxas annoyed and angry summoned his keyblade. "Who's butterin' like a spoodlebug? Who's uh, uh—?"

Riku summoned his and two keyblades collided. "Shut up and tell her to get out!"

Axel frowned. "Guys, cool it!"

But the two ignored him as Kairi's eyes started to fill with tears. "Make me," Roxas taunted.

"I would gladly," Riku countered.

"Stop!" Kairi yelled. They all stopped either stopping the fight or fighting and looked to her. She hated fighting and it caused noting but pain and trouble. She didn't want to leave but she also didn't want to fight over her about it either. "Please, stop," she begged. Roxas relaxed and let his keyblade disappear. Riku groaned but let his disappear as well. "Please, please, I don't want you to fight but please don't send me away either. If you do, she'll find me and kill me for sure."

"Wait a minute," Axel said stopping her. "Kill you?!"

Kairi nodded sadly. "Who would want to kill you?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah, who?" Peter asked.

Kairi hesitated but still looking frightened. "My step-mother, Queen Larxene."

All the boys jumped back frightened even Riku. "Queen Larxene!"

Kairi nodded sadly. "She's wicked!" Mowgli exclaimed.

"She's bad!" Peter added.

"She's the meanest thing on earth!" Axel said.

"She's old witch!" Riku yelled.

Kairi nodded as tears formed in her eyes. "She's my step-mother She's only mother I've ever known. She sent a pirate to kill me because she was jealous of what I don't know," Kairi cried. "I don't have anywhere else to go." The boys looked sympathetic but frightened except for Riku. "I'm sorry. I came in without asking."

"And cleaning our house," Riku added as Ventus elbowed him.

Kairi nodded. "And cleaning your house, but please I don't have anywhere else to go, please don't let me go."

The boys exchanged looks. She didn't mean any harm. Riku folded his arms. "She'll bring nothing but trouble," Kairi was about to argue but Riku stopped her. "I'm warning all of you, now," he said to the others. "If the Queen Larxene find her here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on us!" he warned.

Kairi shook her head. "She doesn't know where I am and Captain Hook is long gone and never told her of me."

Riku glared at her as he leaned in closer to her. "She doesn't, huh?" Kairi nodded confused. Riku scoffed. "Shows what you know. She knows everything," he then turned to Roxas. "She's full of black magic. She can make herself invisible. Pfft!" Roxas jumped back bumping into Ventus, who was equally scared. Riku then turned back to the others. "Might be in this room right now."

Ranjan looked shocked. He then jumped and took Peter's hat and looked inside. Peter touched his head realizing his hat was gone. He then looked down and glared at Ranjan. He quickly snatched his hat back and hit Ranjan in the head as Ranjan glared as he rubbed his head in pain. "She's not in my hat, dummy," Peter scolded as put his hat back on.

Kairi shook her head. "She will never find me here." Kairi snapped her fingers. "I know. I'll earn my keep. I'll keep house for you while you leave. I can wash, sow, sweep, and cook—"

"Cook!" the boy exclaimed. Kairi looked shocked.

Roxas looked excited, too excited ". "Can you make dapple lumpkins—uh, lumple dapplins—"

"Apple dumplings!" Ventus and Riku yelled annoyed correcting him.

"Okay, Okay," He said. "Apple dumpkins."

Ventus sighed as Riku facepalmed. "Sometimes, I want to give up."

Kairi smiled. "And I can make some gooseberry pie and just a about anything."

"Gooseberry pie!" they all except Riku shouted. Kairi nodded. "Horary! Deal!"

Kairi chuckled but then looked at Riku, who's head was turned away and arms were folded. "Umm, Riku," the group then looked at Riku. "Are alright with this?" Riku slightly glanced at her. Kairi smiled. "I promise. I will did it. You can count on me," she then saulted.

Riku looked a little shocked as face turned slightly red causing the boys to chuckle. Riku quickly recovered and frowned. "Fine. Fine she can stay."

"Oh, you can count on me. I can make the best stew in the—" Kairi's face then changed to horror and gave a small scream causing the boys to jump back. "My stew! I can't let it burn!" She quickly got out the bed and ran out the bedroom door.

The boys looked a little shocked as Riku glared at them. "Still think it's good idea?" he asked with smirk.

Axel glanced over and smirked. "Anything better than your cooking." The boys chuckled as Riku just scoffed.


	9. Super Important Message

Hello! I know for many of my stories. It has been a long time or a SUPER long time. First, I wanna say: I am not dead! It's just my confidence... isn't great. So I have been if-y with guilt pleasure category: Transformers. (We all know they're not good) but I want to continue. Second, reviews. Now, I don't need someone to review every time they read my content but it does help in confidence and It to see and think about what people have to say and so I can improve. Third, just the classic writers block too, but I am hoping to get in the swing of things. And fourth, this is important. I want start a new story BUT I want I am stuck on which on to do. So I am setting up my fist poll **(gulp)** of which story to do next after i finish one (Besides the Sora Adventures) Here are candidates:

1\. A Pure Disney story

2\. Red vs Blue

3\. A parody of "Bambi"

4\. Star Wars

5\. Parody of "Peter Pan"

PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE VOTE! I really need help. So till I post again. Till then I will be fixing grammar mistakes in my stories. So basically all of them. Till again: Vote! Vote! Vote! It will be on my profile page. Again Please VOTE!


	10. Last Update

This is the last one, I swear. First as usual I need people to VOTE! If don't get 15 or more votes before I finish at least one of my stories. Then I have to decide for myself. I would my followers and favoriting people to have a say. Second, I would like to TRY to do a schedule. If I don't make it, it is because of important or small issues. Some here it is:

 **Monday:** _Learning from the Past and or Being Strong (strong editing)_

 **Tuesday:** _Kairi and the Seven Boys & or Sora's Adventures Series __(editing till next story is secure and ready)_

 **Wednesday:** _This Star will Shine_

 **Thursday:** _A Reporter's Journey_

 **Friday:** _A New Change, Hope, and Dream (editing til chapters is secure and ready)_

 **Saturday:** _Door to Darkness: Echo of the Heart_

 **Sunday:** _New story when one is complete and or voted on_

I will try to get This Star Will Shine up if not it will start on Thursday.


	11. Results of Poll but not really

Hello! First I am not dead. School as been heavy and my computer has been acting up and been under repair for a while. But let's get to the real reason the poll. The poll... did not go well I ended up with only twelve votes. And thoughts have changed. So hopefully when I finish at least one.I will start. First, I would like to do my Red vs. Blue project: _**The Beginning of Endless**_. I will start my Star Wars story once I have a stronger story. I will also do two Disney stories. One is a popular idea going around of having others create characters for your story. Once I post it up the 'contest' is on. So please" be patient, spread the word and participate.


	12. I Just Don't Know

This is not just another update. This is a serious question, that has been going on in my head for a bit. What am I doing wrong? Seriously, what am I doing wrong? I try to post chapters as best as I can. I try to tell the best story I can tell. So what am I doing wrong? I'm trying. I'm a college student. I have things to do but I want to share with people my ideas. But now when I do... nothing. No reviews and very few favorite & follows. Reviews help with ideas and to see if people do enjoy it. I'm trying a create your own character submit story but hardly anyone has tried I have to PM other who won this kind of thing to help. I want to keeping going I really do... but nobody seems to care... at least about what I have to offer anymore.

It sounds like I'm begging for a review, favorite, or follow. I'm not BUT... I want to be a writer with my own ideas separate from other things. If you all have stopped caring of what I try to write, then... should I really stop this? I so badly want to keep going because I love writing but... I don't know ... I just don't know.

I don't need pity. Just need to know... should I even bother?


End file.
